A Thoughtful Night
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: Hotohori is feeling worried about Miaka as she travels through the country to find Yui. When Nuriko tries to cheer him up, it leads to some questions that need answered..... [Hotohori x Nuriko] Fluffy fluff fluff.


**Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi is owned by the most superb manga-ka, Yu Watase. All the characters are hers. Ah, what I wouldn't give to own Hotohori..........**

**It's almost midnight again. My eyes can barely stay open. I should be studying for Math, English, and Latin tests. So what am I doing? Writing fanfictions, duh. This is set around the 3rd volume when Miaka, Tamahome, and Chichiri go off to find Yui, if ya wanted to know.**

**Summary: Hotohori is feeling worried about Miaka as she travels through the country to find Yui. When Nuriko tries to cheer him up, it leads to some questions that need answered.....**

**A Thoughtful Night**

Nuriko sighed and set down his hair brush. Everything seemed too quiet around there without Miaka's lively energy. Hotohori was the one who was the most severely dispirited. And there was nothing Nuriko could do about it.

From the moment he had set his eyes on him, it had been love at first sight for Nuriko. And now, seeing Hotohori depressed like this and not being able to comfort him was painful. Nuriko longed for Hotohori to speak to him like he did Miaka, to admit he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him Nuriko stared at the silvery moon through the window. Hm, he might not be able to help, but he could at least try.

Tying back his long, flowing violet hair, Nuriko swept down the corridors of the palace, looking for the emperor. He found him in Miaka's old room, sitting on the bed and peering unseeingly into a mirror on the opposite wall.

"Your Majesty?" Nuriko said, stepping into the room. Hotohori jumped as if he had just been bitten by a snake. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Hotohori shook his head and managed a small smile. "Of course not, Nuriko. What brings you here?"

"Um......." Nuriko blushed slightly. "I was looking for you. You've seemed, well, extremely anxious these past few days."

Hotohori sighed and gazed back at the mirror. After a while, he said, "I'm worried about Miaka and the others."

"Mostly just Miaka," Nuriko muttered without thinking. He gulped when he realized what he had said and paled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't — "

"No, it's okay. And I'm sorry to say, you're right. The only thing that's been on my mind recently has been Miaka," Hotohori replied.

"Why?" Nuriko whispered softly.

"Hm?"

"Why do you love her so? Why is it that no matter what she does, she will always have your attention? Why does she entrance you so?"

"I, Nuriko....." Hotohori stuttered, unsure what to reply to these statements. "It's not that — I'm just — "

Nuriko continued, ignoring the emperors stammering replies. "Why won't you ever love me the way you love her? When she will never love you back, but I am here, and willing?" Nuriko swallowed the bile rising in the back of his mouth, going on. "I love you, Hotohori. And you know that. So why don't you respond to me?"

"It's, not that simple, Nuriko," Hotohori managed to reply. "You don't know how complicated this all is. I mean, I've only just found out that you're a guy — "

"And that matters because?!!?" Nuriko exclaimed. "If you really loved someone, you wouldn't care what gender they were, or how they looked. Isn't it all about what's on the inside? Why are you so cold to me?! " Nuriko gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. "Forgive me, my lord," he muttered. "I've forgotten my place."

"Nuriko, come here," Hotohori said firmly. Nuriko bowed low and quietly moved over beside Hotohori. He quickly found himself enveloped in Hotohori's arms. Shaking away the shock, Nuriko allowed the emperor to burry his face into Nuriko's neck. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for making you hurt, sorry for making you wonder all this time. But it just wouldn't work. I can't. We can't. My heart belongs to the Priestess of Suzaku."

Nuriko sighed. "I know. I was wrong to yell at you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Nuriko," Hotohori replied, stroking the warrior's glossy hair. Nuriko sighed contently.

"I know we can never be with each other, but may we spend some time together, just as friends?" he asked Hotohori, reaching up and taking Hotohori's hand between his own.

"Maybe a _little_ more than just friends," Hotohori murmured, kissing Nuriko lightly on the lips. Nuriko giggled, kissing him back. Within minutes the two were hidden beneath the covers of the bed, Nuriko snuggled up against Hotohori's chest.

"What if someone comes to check on us?" Hotohori asked, peering down at his friend.

"What can they do about it? Besides, we're wearing clothes. What more can they want?" Nuriko shrugged, rubbing Hotohori's hand with a slight finger.

"Yes, but......."

"Hush," Nuriko put a finger up to Hotohori's lips. "Let me enjoy my pretend love in peace."

"It's not all pretend. I really _do _like you, Nuriko — "

"Yeah, yeah. Now don't move, you're really warm."

"Alright," Hotohori gave in, wrapping his arms around the other man. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

--------The Next Day--------

"Your Majesty?! Hellooooooo!?" One of the servant girls stuck her head into Miaka's room. "Are you in here, you Majesty?" She paused, noticing someone stirring underneath the covers of the canopy bed.

"Hm? Arekisu......?" Hotohori answered, still a bit drowsy.

"Good morning your Majesty. May I inquire as to why you're asleep in Lady Miaka's room?" Arekisu asked, skipping over to the bed. "Oh — morning, Nuriko!"

Nuriko looked up and blinked. "Am I having a nightmare? What are you doing here, Arekisu?"

"I came to get the emperor. It's time to start greeting everyone. But you seem to be busy. Shall I come back?" the girl replied.

"Bus.....oh!" Hotohori glanced over at Nuriko. "We weren't going anything. We were just talking, and happened to fall asleep before going back to our rooms, that's all....."

Arekisu raised an eyebrow skeptically. "If you say so......But, you _would_ make such a cute couple......"

"Remember your place!" Hotohori said quickly. Arekisu bowed.

"Sorry sir," she said sincerely. "I am forgetting my place. I will leave now." She bowed again and walked back to the door. "Oh, before I forget. Miaka and the others have arrived." With those grave words she looked over at Nuriko sadly for a moment and left.

The two men were silent. It was time to leave their little world of fairy-tales and come back to the real world. Nuriko sighed and slid out of the bed.

"Best get going to greet them," he murmured, tucking some stray strands of hair behind his ear.

"Yes," Hotohori replied, following Nuriko out of the bed. "I suppose so......" Hotohori went over and kissed Nuriko on the cheek. "Think of it this way. At least you got all that off your chest. And I know how you really feel."

"I know. But what good does that do me?" Nuriko replied sullenly. Hotohori slipped his arm around Nuriko's waist. "You'll probably never speak to me again, now that Miaka's back."

"Whoever said that I was going to stay with Miaka the whole time?"

Nuriko stared at the brunette. "What are you saying.......?"

"I'm saying that maybe I'd like to try out this whole relationship......."

"And Miaka?"

Hotohori didn't answer for a moment. When he did, he smiled and headed for the door. "Miaka has Tamahome to keep her happy. She doesn't need me."

"But — "

"Hush," interrupted Hotohori, putting a finger on Nuriko's lips. "Let me enjoy my pretend love in peace."

Nuriko laughed. "If you must," he said jokingly.

"Well, shall we go break the news to everyone?" Hotohori asked, peering down the hallway to the throne room.

"I would much rather we stay here in the bedroom......"

"Nuriko!" Hotohori exclaimed, an pretended appalled look on his face. "There'll be plenty of time for that later." He smiled.

"Yes. We've got all the time in the world......."

---END---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MWAHA! Sudden, short, dreadful ending! My trademark! Hotohori changed his mind in a night! He's so wishy-washy......lol**

**I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist putting the incarnation of myself into the story. Okay. You can go flame me now. I think Arekisu is a Japanese name, but oh well...... Wasn't this a lovely piece of crap? When I get in the mood to obsess over a certain pairing, I get _really_ obsessed. **

I was going to make this a lemon, but I chickened out in the end. Oh well. Better no lemon at all than a REALLY horrible one. And it was going to have a really sad ending, one where Nuriko cried at the end. But I didn't do that either. WHY CAN'T I PICK AN IDEA AND STICK WITH IT!?! I some odd fondness for super angsty, sad for everyone sort of stories.


End file.
